Before its too late
by Anime Girl 89
Summary: A run-in with James causes Misty to embark on a quest to rescue Jessie from becoming a Guinea Pig in a horrible experiment. As Misty searches for one of her arch enemies, she discovers a lot about herself and a different side of James.[AlternaShippy]


A/N: I don't own Pokemon or anything related to it. I think the only thing I own is the plot in this fan fic but nothing else.

Azure skies abounded in Olivine Forest. Trees swayed gently as the crisp autumn wind hit them. Some Sentret and Rattatta walked about as Pidgey chirped happily inthe branches. Misty laid down on the ground and looked around the area she was in.

It had been a long time since she had finally felt relaxed.

For years she had been hung up on Ash Ketchum, wondering if he would ever have feelings for her or becoming jealous every time he dated someone. He just never seemed to look at her in any way other than as a good friend much to her chagrin. She could still remember the day she finally knew he would never be hers.

It had been a beautiful day in Cerulean City. Misty was frantically getting ready to meet Ash since he had called saying he had something important to tell her. She quickly brushed her orange hair, letting it lose only for that day. Her clothes weren't her usual tomboyish ones but an attractive long, light blue sundress she hardly ever wore.

After getting ready she went to the window where she saw Ash standing at the door. She headed downstairs and then opened the front door. "Hi, Ash!" She greeted him cheerfully.

"Hello, Misty!"

"You seem really happy! What is it?"

"I'm getting married, Misty!"

Her smile soon faded. "What?"

"I'm going to marry May."

"May?" Misty had never really hated May. She just envied her for being so close to Ash after she had left his group years ago. Even after Brock and her brother had gone off on their own to accomplish their dreams, she still stayed with Ash.

Ash bit his lip after he saw the girl look down at the floor. "I knew you weren't going to take this well."

She looked up at him and forced a smile. "No way! I am so happy for you, Ash. I really am."

"I'm glad, Misty. I actually came because I wanted you to go to the wedding next month. May wanted you to be the Maid of Honor."

"Actually," Misty began. "I can't make it next month. I was thinking about going to Johto. I needed to go take care of some business there and travel around a bit."

"Oh."

"Yeah." An awkward silence followed. Misty couldn't face him so she began to look in another direction. A great sorrow filled her heart as she still continued to take in the news.

It seemed that Ash could tell he had hurt her. "I think I should go now." He walked to the door and turned the knob. "I will see you around."

After he shut the door, Misty walked over to her couch and lied down. Tears began to cascade down her cheeks. She pulled a pillow up from the corner and cried into it.

As she remembered the events, her eyes began to mist. She got up from the ground and rubbed her eyes to prevent any tears from escaping. Taking a deep breath, she gazed out into the deep forest. Misty knew taking this trip to Johto helped her take her mind off certain things (and people). It also helped cover up the fact that she didn't want to go to Ash's wedding. The last thing she needed was to watch the man she loved getting married.

Finally she got up. After a bit of stretching she began to pick up her red bag which contained her pokeballs and other things.

Suddenly, she was startled after hearing some noise. It seemed like the sound of footsteps running. She looked around, trying to figure out who was in the woods too.

Then she was bumped into and caused her to fall.

"HEY! GET OFF ME!" Misty shrieked.

"I'm sorry!" Said a male voice that she recognized very well.

"James!"

"What?" He got off her then took a good look at her. "You're the twerp's ex-girlfriend."

Misty's face turned red from embarrassment and a little bit of anger. "I was never his girlfriend. Anyway why are you here?"

James then looked around. "I'm on the run."

The girl was shocked. She had never seen James look so scared even in those times Jessie would be yell and boss him around. Speaking of Jessie, where was she? Before she could ask, she heard voices coming from within the forest.

"Oh no. They've caught up!" He exclaimed in a panic.

"Whose caught up?"

"Oh no oh no oh no!"

Misty sensed that he was in danger so she decided to get involved. "We should go then!"

She then pulled him by his arm and started to run blindly into a direction unknown.

A/N: Please give me some feedback. I really want to know if my fic is okay.


End file.
